User talk:17001017
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Ptolemy class" page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-04-09T18:43:10 Hello Hi, I noticed you posted a blog in reference to user avatars. I'm afraid these are both new features that haven't been readily embraced by users on this site, and as such there isn't any support or documentation I'd be able to communicate with you. This talk page is probably the best way to get in touch with others here. I myself use a skin which does not include blog updates or avatars. You did reference your recent image upload. I wanted to let you know that the image you used was a duplicate of another Memory Beta image, and I merged the two. Please keep in mind that you should be checking to make sure that images you upload are not duplicates, and also that you fill out the data completely, with a link to the source episode/publication and a copyright notice. Please let me know if there was a technical issue that made you ignore the copyright selection box that you left blank when you uploaded the photo, or if there was no problem with you seeing the copyright selections, then please don't ignore them again. Thanks for any contributions you end up deciding to make. -- Captain MKB 15:51, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Article material Hi, a couple of tips to help you edit here: # PLEASE stop starting everything you post with a " " space indentation. The space code is used to tell the wiki you are entering preformatted code. I'm sure you don't know this, but it makes everything you write disappear as unreadable to average users. You might want to read our manual of style (did you miss the link i left above ??) and supplement your knowledge by reading a FAQ on wiki markup (and familiarize yourself with what a wiki is). # Please do not sign additions to articles. You are releasing the rights to what you write to our license, and the signature is improper and unnecessary. Your contribution will be noted in the article history. # Please only write about what you know. I have just deleted the Wagner Outpost article. Wagner Outpost was a trading station that was attacked by Ravens. It was not the location of the Guardian of Forever. Please do not introduce erroneous associations into this wiki, we'd prefer you enter information that is correct and factual to a cited source. Thanks for your time, and I hope this helps you understand the wiki better. -- Captain MKB 23:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki markup HI, i thought it might help you along to see an article about how to write wiki markup. Thus far, you've failed to create any readable text or functional links, so I hope you don't mind me suggesting that you make an attempt to better understand how to write a link and markup text in other ways on a wiki. Here's a link to a somewhat detailed description of how to do so: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Wiki_markup Thanks for using our wiki, and hopefully as your understanding grows, you will eventually be able to make a contribution. -- Captain MKB 04:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) :One way that I've learned how to use the wiki is by examining other articles. For example, if you look at the Douglas Sinclair article, you'll see how the code works for an article about a chief engineer -- perhaps you could apply this to expanding the Gauri Vedra article. :I do hope you take my advice about removing the extra spaces that are making your writing not appear on people's screens. It would be a shame to have everything you try to do here fail because of a simple mistake. -- Captain MKB 05:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Formatting articles Hi, I just went through and fixed several of your recent contributions. As Mike asked you to do before, please review our manual of style. Additionally, you may find Memory Beta:Cite your sources helpful, as your citations were incorrectly formatted. Also as Mike suggested, please look at some of our other articles (or information on already existing pages that you are adding to) to see what a properly formatted and linked article looks like. Finally, if you plan on making further additions from What Judgments Come please note that the word "judgment" lacks an e between the g and m. Thanks.--Long Live the United Earth 19:07, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Copyright violations I want to be as clear about this as a possibly can. Scanning and uploading every single page of a publication to the wiki is copyright violation and is highly illegal (i.e. Spaceflight Chronology). Please take every effort to adhere to our policies in your future uploads, or you may be asked to leave this site for a further violation. Thank you. -- Captain MKB 14:15, April 20, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you for your prompt response. My best recommendation to you is to look at other image uploads on the site - they all have a specific form. they are usually cropped to a subject, not reproductions of the entire page. when uploading an image, you must select the code for the publisher of the book - to establish that you are attempting to follow the copyright rule of fair use. it is available as a drop-down menu on your screen when you upload, please do not ignore it any further. -- Captain MKB 19:23, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Article formatting again Hey 17001017, just wanted to say please look at the and articles. I have edited them to bring them into compliance with wiki mark-up and style. Please take a look at them as they are now correctly formatted and can give you an idea of what we expect from future contributions. Thank you!--Long Live the United Earth (talk) 01:56, July 26, 2013 (UTC)